Les larmes de Mirkwood
by Mimey33
Summary: Il ne suffit pas de détruire un Anneau pour éradiquer le mal qui gangrène les Terres de l'Arda. Il ne suffit pas non plus de fuir un ami pour étouffer le mal qui ronge un cœur trop épris. Entre la reconquête de la foret noire aux prises de l'Ombre et la conquête d'un amour impossible, Legolas a encore bien des aventures à vivre avant de retrouver les Havres gris. Post LOTR. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Les larmes de Mirkwood**

* * *

**_Disclamer_ **: Se situe à la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux, au moment du couronnement du Roi du Gondor.  
_**Rating** _: Slash Aragorn x Legolas.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était paré de ses plus beaux atours. Un diadème de pierres précieuses ornait son front et lui donnait des allures de prince lunaire, un habit de lumière scintillait sous le soleil fragile des premiers jours de paix qui se diffusaient comme un vent nouveau sur la Terre du Milieu. Il était fier au milieu des siens. Mais son sourire ne participait pas à la liesse générale.

Là devant lui, se dressait le descendant d'Isildur, le nouveau roi ayant brisé la malédiction de ses aïeux. Il était solide comme un roc, il incarnait la force et la sagesse. Le renouveau. Et à son bras, la Dame de Fondcombe, rayonnait de sa beauté.

Quelque part au fond de son cœur, il était heureux pour son ami. Heureux pour ce monde qui allait pouvoir renaître. Mais pas assez pour ôter de ses yeux le voile de tristesse qui consumait inexorablement son âme. Il se refusait à analyser cette douleur lancinante qui lui rongeait le cœur comme un poison qui se répandait dans ses veines. Cette boule qui se contractait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que l'homme souriait à sa promise.

Il savait. Il avait toujours su. Qu'un jour viendrait la séparation. Qu'un jour, elle le rejoindrait et que leurs routes à tous les deux cesseraient de converger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, remplis de tous ces non-dits qui pesaient à présent sur leurs épaules comme une chape de plomb et il n'était plus temps à présent, de mettre un nom sur ce lien indéfinissable qui s'était tissé entre eux. Aux feux contraires qui animaient les prunelles de son ami, l'elfe comprit que ses doutes et ses tourments étaient partagés mais il était trop conscient de leur devoir. De son devoir à _lui_, surtout, au Roi qui allait devoir tout reconstruire. Une tâche qui ne souffrirait aucun retard, aucune cause personnelle.

Il ferma les poings et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes pour lui rappeler qu'il était vivant encore, même s'il devait s'éloigner de lui.

_Lui_. Peu importait le nom qu'on lui donnait. _Estel. Elessar. Aragorn. Roi de Numenor. Seigneur de l'arbre blanc. Roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Descendant d'Isildur. Dernier des Dunedain. Fils d'Arathorn_… Peu importait… Pour lui, il était juste celui qui donnait un sens à sa longue vie.

Alors, partir était un supplice. Le temps reprenait son cours, un cours qui ne l'avait jamais concerné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éprenne d'un mortel. Combien de temps lui restait-t-il à vivre d'ailleurs? Cent ans ? Deux cents ? Le battement d'une paupière pour lui… et cela aussi était douloureux…

Une larme coula sur sa joue de porcelaine, pure comme du cristal et au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla démesuré, il se détourna et quitta la cité radieuse de Minas Tirith. Il sentit dans son dos, le regard perçant et orageux de l'humain qui lui brûla la peau mais il tint bon et ne se retourna pas...

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2 - Au coeur de la forêt noire

**Chapitre 1 - Au cœur de la forêt noire**

* * *

- Legolas, il nous faut des renforts sur le flanc ouest !

L'interpelé adressa un signe rapide au messager et attrapa quelques flèches qu'il ajouta à son carquois avant de s'élancer à travers les arbres, bondissant de branche en branche, avec l'aisance et l'agilité de ceux de sa race. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, les orques avaient bien progressé mais les vaillants guerriers sylvains parvenaient encore à repousser l'ennemi aux abords de leur citadelle.

Il se percha sur un arbre pour tenter de dénombrer les troupes adverses de sa vue perçante. Libérer la forêt noire de l'emprise du mal était une tâche bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et leurs forces commençaient à s'amenuiser.

A la chute de Sauron, les elfes sylvains de la Terre du Milieu avaient longtemps cru que leur magnifique forêt redeviendrait la verte contrée qu'elle était autrefois. Mais l'Ombre en avait noirci les moindres recoins depuis plus de deux mille ans et il fallait plus qu'un anneau détruit pour en venir à bout. Après la disparition de leur Maître, les orques s'y étaient réfugiés par milliers et le pouvoir des Elfes n'était plus assez puissant pour repousser cette influence maléfique.

Les Trois anneaux des elfes n'étaient plus et plus aucune protection magique ne pouvait désormais les aider. Les aigles étaient repartis dans les montagnes, les nains tâchaient de reconquérir les mines de la Moria, quel soutien pouvaient-il alors bien espérer ?

Le prince Sylvain se lança dans la bataille, plus ou moins conscient que leurs effectifs ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Il eut une pensée pour Gimli à chaque fois qu'il transperçait un orque d'une flèche ou de sa lame acérée car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les compter par habitude. Malgré tout, il dut se résigner et se replier pour rejoindre les siens et les prévenir de l'avancée de l'Ombre.

- Père, les troupes ennemies sont nombreuses et gagnent du terrain.

L'elfe qui se dressait devant lui semblait à peine plus âgé que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux dorés presque blancs scintillants sur une longue toge argentée et portait un diadème cuivré rappelant les feuilles d'automne du bois de Mirkwood.

- Il nous faut l'aide de la Lothlórien.

Legolas marqua un temps d'arrêt et le roi Thandruil reprit de façon plus autoritaire :

- Legolas, je t'enjoins de rallier Celeborn et Galadriel pour unir nos forces face à l'Ombre.

Il obtempéra mais ressentit une appréhension difficile à identifier. _Ou plutôt si. Il savait parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait mais il tâcha de se raisonner..._ _Cette crainte au fond de lui n'était pas fondée. __N'est-ce pas ?_ Sans son anneau, la Dame de Lorien ne devait plus avoir cette faculté à lire les cœurs._ A moins qu'elle ait toujours su ?_ Il eut peur soudain de recroiser le regard céruléen et inquisiteur de la puissante magicienne des bois, peur de voir raviver ce qu'il taisait au plus profond de son âme. Mais il s'exécuterait cependant sans un mot. L'avenir de son peuple en dépendait. Il le savait. Son devoir primerait toujours sur tout. Comme il en était de même du roi de la Terre de Milieu, où qu'il se trouve en cet instant…

Galhadon et Amridel, deux elfes de confiance furent désignés pour l'accompagner dans cette entreprise et il quitta les bois de la forêt noire au premier matin de printemps à leurs côtés.

Gahadon était un jeune elfe à la chevelure brune qui avait fait ses premières armes aux côtés de Legolas, il lui était dévoué corps et âme et prenait pour modèle chacun de ses faits et gestes. Amridel avait le même âge que l'héritier du trône et le connaissait depuis toujours. Elle faisait partie des rares elfes de sexe féminin à se dédier totalement à l'art guerrier et était maître archer depuis aussi longtemps que Legolas. Tous deux connaissaient assez bien le prince de leur Royaume pour s'étonner du silence de leur compagnon tout au long du trajet qui les menait vers les Bois de la Lothlórien.

Les elfes savaient se faire quasiment invisibles et ils ne rencontrèrent que peu d'ennemis sur leur route.

- La forêt semble de plus en plus accueillante, remarqua Amridel, à mesure que leurs pas les guidaient loin de Mirkwood.

- Elle a été protégée toutes ces années par le pouvoir de _Nenya_, l'anneau de Galadriel, qui a le don de prévenir du mal.

L'elfe blond était sorti de son mutisme pour adresser cette courte réponse à sa compagne, celle-ci en profita pour pousser plus avant la conversation.

- Galhadon trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer la Dame de la Lorien, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu fasses preuve du même empressement, adressa-t-elle à son ami.

Legolas ne répondit pas mais le plus jeune en profita pour renchérir d'une voix pleine de candeur:

- Comment est-elle ?

Son aîné ferma les yeux et laissa affluer à sa mémoire les souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec la Dame de la forêt d'Or. Une elfe majestueuse à la chevelure flamboyante vêtue de blanc et un regard si intense qu'il faisait trembler tous ceux qui s'y plongeaient. Il répondit presque dans un murmure.

- Ses yeux sont aussi pénétrants que des lances à la lumière des étoiles, et cependant profonds, pareils à des puits de souvenirs enfouis.

Les deux autres elfes se turent, sentant qu'il y avait derrière cette simple phrase un étonnant mélange de peur et de respect. La réputation de Galadriel allait dans ce sens, un être supérieur pour qui le passé et l'avenir n'avaient pas de secrets ni de mystères. Quelqu'un capable de voir bien au-delà des apparences. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pouvait duper. _Et qui savait lire dans le cœur des hommes_...

_**A suivre.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dans les bois de la Lorien

**Chapitre 2 - Dans les bois de la Lorien**

* * *

Ils avaient marché pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée, ne prenant que peu de temps pour se reposer. Et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la forêt d'Or, il semblait à Amridel et Galhadon que les pas de leur ami se faisaient plus lourds, que ses gestes se faisaient hésitants et que son esprit était happé par quelques préoccupations qui leur étaient inaccessibles...

Et puis soudain, Légolas ferma les yeux et huma l'air en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait comme un léger parfum floral qui émanait des arbres. Et ils ressentirent tous l'étrange sensation d'être observés. Le murmure doux du vent se transforma en syllabes et une phrase leur parvint clairement aux oreilles :

- Ayia Legolas.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour _la_ reconnaître. _Sa_ présence était partout. Il s'immobilisa immédiatement et la chercha du regard. Lorsqu'il découvrit son visage, le passé lui revint de plein fouet en mémoire. Galadriel n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté et du charisme impressionnant qui faisait d'elle un être d'exception. Il comprit ainsi qu'à la façon de l'anneau Unique qui avait marqué son porteur d'un mal incurable, celui de la Dame de la Lorien lui avait imprimé un peu de sa magie blanche pour l'éternité.

Il s'agenouilla et s'inclina devant la maîtresse des lieux, immédiatement imité par ses deux compagnons. Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine, trop de souvenirs affluaient d'un coup. Trop de pensées à contrôler. Ces bois, il les avait foulés autrefois avec les membres de la communauté, avant que tout ne se précipite, avant la mort de Boromir. Et avant de _le_ quitter pour retrouver les siens.…

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à venir.

Son timbre était doux et amical et la phrase était énoncée sur le ton de l'évidence, comme on parle à un ami dont on attendait la venue sans l'ombre d'un doute. Malgré tout, les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de Legolas, alors c'est Amridel qui s'exprima à sa place :

- Le roi Thandruil nous envoie quérir votre aide pour libérer la forêt noire des troupes de l'Ennemi.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix mais son regard perçant n'avait pas lâché un seul instant le prince Sylvain. Elle leur fit signe de se redresser et son sourire s'étira sous ses boucles blondes.

_- Legolas, je sens sur ton cœur un fardeau aussi lourd que celui qui vous conduisit tous dans ces lieux autrefois…_

La phrase avait résonné dans sa tête, affirmative comme une sentence qu'on ne pouvait nier. Il blêmit mais ne dit rien. Ces deux amis s'inquiétèrent de son silence, alors la Dame de la Lorien se tourna vers eux et fit un léger mouvement de tête.

- L'ombre de Dol Guldur n'est pas éradiquée, il est de notre devoir de vous aider. Nous viendrons.

Et son regard bleu azur transperça à nouveau celui de Legolas. Et à nouveau ses lèvres restèrent closes lorsqu'une seconde phrase résonna dans sa tête.

_- Elle t'aiderait si tu le demandais._

- Elle ?

_- La lame reforgée. L'épée d'Elendil._

Ses poings se contractèrent, il ne put soutenir davantage le regard intense de Galadriel et il cria plus qu'il ne répondit :

- Je ne peux pas !

Les deux autres elfes, coupés de ce dialogue intérieur, peinaient à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Legolas se sentant acculé leur murmura du bout des lèvres, comme pour se justifier :

- Elle pense que les hommes de la Terre du Milieu ne seraient pas un soutien supplémentaire inutile.

Amridel parut surprise.

- Les hommes ont fort à faire à reconquérir leurs propres terres. Ils n'ont que faire de la destinée des elfes.

- Ils ne sont pas tous ainsi !

La phrase lui avait échappé, bien sûr, et Galadriel le regardait à présent comme s'il s'agissait d'une victoire.

_- Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, Legolas vertefeuille, prince de Mirkwood. Mais ne laisse pas les maux de ton cœur entacher ta raison et ton devoir. Il t'aiderait à plus d'un titre, tu le sais._

_A plus d'un titre ?…_ Pourquoi Galadriel parlait-elle toujours par énigme ? En réalité, Legolas le savait. Elle ne forçait pas la main, elle mettait devant des choix et des possibles et chacun était libre d'agir en conséquence. Ou non.

Bien entendu, son être tout entier clamait de le revoir. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Ni le droit. De plus, la nouvelle s'était répandue depuis peu en Terre du Milieu, le Gondor attendait un héritier. Le fils d'Arwen. Un coup de poignard supplémentaire et le rappel douloureux qu'ils n'étaient _que_ des amis… Malgré cet étau sur son cœur, il savait que Galadriel avait raison. Aragorn était d'une loyauté sans failles et il n'hésiterait pas un instant à lui apporter son aide et son peuple en avait besoin.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement dans une attitude complète de renoncement. Et il fit volte-face.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Chapter 4 - La flamme de l'ouest

** Kalas1209 : **rhoo je suis désolée, je ne suis pas une grande adepte des chapitres longs ;-p

* * *

**Chapitre 3- La flamme de l'ouest**

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé depuis quelques temps déjà mais nombre de ses troupes s'étaient réfugiées au sud des plaines de l'Anduin. Les elfes de Mirkwood avaient forts à faire pour purifier leur forêt de la présence de ces êtres immondes qui en colonisaient les moindres recoins.

L'aide du peuple de la Lothlórien était précieuse mais pas déterminante et les batailles s'éternisaient plus que de raison. Legolas se jetait à corps perdu dans ce conflit qui s'enlisait, tout à la fois désireux de montrer un exemple de courage et de vaillance pour les siens que pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et ne pas penser à _Lui_.

Et ce soir-là, il s'était laissé surprendre par une attaque massive au pied de la chaîne des montagnes Emyn Duir, proches de la Route de l'Est, dont il avait sous-estimé les effectifs en présence.

Acculé, Legolas tentait vainement de trouver une échappatoire. Son carquois était vide depuis longtemps et sa dague était un rempart bien dérisoire face aux épées forgées dans la Morgul. Trop des siens étaient tombés sous l'attaque ennemie. Mais alors que l'Ourukaï l'avait à sa merci, le coup fatidique fut paré par une imposante lame aux reflets familiers.

_Anduril. La flamme de l'Ouest._

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Aragorn se dressait devant lui de toute sa stature, maniant l'épée reforgée avec une aisance telle qu'on aurait pu la croire de plumes. Comme un souvenir venu d'un passé -pas si lointain- qui se matérialisait soudain sous ses yeux.

- Estel… souffla l'elfe d'une voix tout juste audible.

Mais il n'eut pas de répit suffisant pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait, il se lança à nouveau dans la bataille, rapide comme un félin, animé d'un sentiment nouveau de vigueur.

- Depuis quand un Prince des elfes se lance-t-il dans le combat sans une armée ?

- Depuis quand un roi délaisse-t-il son royaume pour tailler de l'orque dans une forêt ?

Aragorn sourit, de ce sourire franc qui le caractérisait et laissa échapper un rire clair. _L'évidence d'une complicité immédiatement retrouvée_. Cela agit immédiatement comme un baume sur le cœur glacé de l'elfe.

- Vous m'avez manqué, concéda le guerrier Sylvain avec une sincérité désarmante.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé, mon ami ?

Mais sitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se tut comme si la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même.

_Parce que c'était trop difficile. Parce que te voir prêt de moi me retourne le cœur. Parce que je n'ai rien oublié. Parce que je ne voulais te faire courir aucun danger. Parce que tu es roi. Parce que tu l'aimes. Parce que je t'aime._

La question resta en suspend et ils combattirent ensemble comme au temps de l'Anneau sans échanger aucun autre mot. Et puis, la lutte prit fin quelques heures après cette rencontre providentielle et cette fois il leur fut impossible d'échapper au poids des retrouvailles, à tout ce qu'il y avait de contenu dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent enfin. Combien de temps depuis la chute de Sauron ? Depuis la réunification des royaumes ? Combien d'années ? Aragorn n'avait guère changé, même s'il n'avait plus rien du rôdeur de Bree que Legolas avait côtoyé. Tout chez lui respirait le sang royal reconquis. Il en avait la prestance, l'arête fière du nez, le profil altier, le regard profond. Toujours si incandescent. L'elfe baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter l'acier bleu gris de ces prunelles.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Arwen est la petite fille de Galadriel, l'auriez-vous oublié ?

Le prénom de l'étoile du soir sur les lèvres de l'homme lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

- Legolas…

C'était comme un murmure suave, comme le souvenir d'une autre époque. Ils se regardèrent en silence et le souverain mortel reprit :

- J'aurais été à vos côtés dès le premier jour si vous me l'aviez demandé. Vous le saviez.

- Et vous auriez risqué votre vie inutilement alors que vous avez un peuple à guider, un royaume à reconstruire, un héritier à élever…

La dernière partie de la phrase se perdit dans un murmure. Aragorn ne releva pas l'allusion à l'enfant qui allait naître.

- Pas inutilement.

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent à nouveau semblant sonder les pensées de l'autre sans un mot. Et l'homme fit le premier pas, ouvrant ses bras pour y accueillir l'elfe dans une accolade chaleureuse. Abandonné aux bras puissants de son ami, Legolas sentit couler la vie dans ses veines comme si toutes ces années sans lui, il avait été en hibernation. Ses sens, plus développés que ceux des hommes, s'éveillaient doucement à un million de sensations oubliées. Le parfum musqué et épicé d'Aragorn. L'effleurement léger de ses boucles brunes. Le contact rêche de sa barbe naissante contre sa peau fragile d'elfe, la force rassurante de ses bras… Dieu que tout cela lui avait manqué !

Le roi du Gondor mit fin à l'étreinte et d'une voix douce mais ferme, il demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

C'était la première fois que l'ancien rôdeur utilisait le tutoiement et Legolas n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être si intime. Il déglutit et à nouveau, ne se sentit pas la force de répondre en le regardant en face.

- Le temps des elfes est révolu. Avec la destruction des anneaux de pouvoir, mon peuple finira par quitter ces terres pour les havres gris, je n'avais plus rien à faire auprès de vous.

- Donne-moi la _vraie_ raison.

Il perçut une tristesse en demi-teinte dans son intonation et alors seulement, il osa affronter son regard pour se noyer immédiatement dans ses iris d'un gris métallique qui rendait insaisissable ses pensées les plus profondes.

- Vous la connaissez.

Sa voix s'était légèrement brisée sur la dernière syllabe et il se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais, pourtant sa fierté d'elfe lui interdisait de baisser à nouveaux les yeux. L'homme en face de lui sembla chercher ses mots, apparemment pas tellement plus à l'aise que lui pour conclure d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas :

- Mellon-nin, jamais vous ne serez de trop dans ma vie.

Ces mots eurent une curieuse résonnance dans la poitrine du guerrier sylvain. Ils étaient à la fois emprunts d'une tendresse possessive et sincère mais ils ne promettaient rien. Il y avait trop de choses qui demeuraient non formulées. _La nature de leurs sentiments. Arwen. L'enfant. Sa condition de mortel. Leur rang, leur statut et leur devoir._

Bien sûr, l'intimité ne durait jamais longtemps sur un champ de bataille et Legolas fut rapidement rejoint par les siens et ainsi, brutalement rappelé à la réalité.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Les deux rois

**Désolée pour le retard et merci aux lecteurs fidèles :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Les deux rois.**

* * *

Amridel regarda l'étranger avec un air ébahi. Elle n'était à l'évidence pas habituée à la présence des hommes en ces lieux. Et cet homme-là avait quelque chose de différent des autres humains.

- Un Dunedain… lâcha-t-elle, entre l'admiration et la curiosité, comme si elle avait vu une pièce rare dans un musée.

- Amridel, incline-toi devant le Roi Elessar, tonna Legolas sans lâcher Aragorn du regard.

- Le roi du Gondor ? Alors Galadriel avait raison, les hommes sont venus.

Aragorn la retint dans sa révérence.

- Je ne suis pas ici en tant que souverain, mais en tant qu'ami des elfes. Considérez-nous, mes hommes et moi, comme étant des vôtres.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un autre visage connu apparut derrière Aragorn. Le nouveau venu vint immédiatement saluer Legolas avec un sourire avenant.

- Maître elfe, c'est un bien grand plaisir de vous revoir !

- Seigneur Faramir, sourit le prince Sylvain, j'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances mais votre soutien a été déterminant et votre présence plus qu'opportune !

Après les embrassades, la troupe des survivants se dirigea vers la citadelle et Aragorn observa sans un mot la noirceur de la forêt de Mirkwood qui différait tant de l'éclatante cité de FondCombe ou de la discrète résidence des elfes de la Lorien.

- Nous n'avions aucun anneau pour protéger nos bois… commenta Legolas en devinant sa pensée.

Et Aragorn réalisa alors à quel point il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur les conditions de vie de son ami et de son peuple, tout entier concerné par la reconquête de son propre royaume.

- Mais le troisième anneau de pouvoir des elfes ? demanda Faramir.

Legolas, probablement incité à se concentrer sur tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés et pour calmer les battements trop anarchiques de son cœur, se lança dans une explication historique de la propriété des trois anneaux.

- Elrond possède Vilya, l'anneau guérisseur. Galadriel porte Nenya qui protégea la Lorien de l'invasion du mal. Et Narya, le troisième anneau a été donné à Gandalf il y a bien longtemps. La légende dit qu'il avait le pouvoir de résister au désespoir et au renoncement.

- Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses, ponctua Aragorn en repensant au rôle déterminant du magicien dans leur quête.

Puis le petit groupe d'hommes de l'ouest fut invité au cœur de la cité, dans la salle de réception. Au centre, se tenait le Seigneur des lieux, dignement drapé de sa toge argentée. A ses côté se tenaient Galadriel et Celeborn. Aragorn leur adressa une légère révérence.

- Ainsi voici Elessar, l'homme élevé par les elfes de Fondcombe.

Le Dunedain releva la tête vers le roi qui lui parlait. Il lui parut si différent de Legolas malgré ses cheveux d'un blond étincelant si peu répandus parmi le peuple sylvain. Il ne lisait pas la même douceur que sur le visage de son ami et les yeux du souverain de la Forêt noire n'avaient rien de l'espièglerie pétillante qui faisait de Legolas un insatiable aventurier en soif de découverte. Il n'avait rien, surtout, de sa chaleur.

- Pour vous servir, répondit Aragorn en renouvelant sa révérence en guise de salut.

Thranduil fit quelques pas vers lui sans un mot et il sembla au guerrier mortel que les prunelles d'un bleu glacial qui se posaient sur lui avaient la volonté de le transpercer.

- Quel intérêt un simple mortel aurait-il de venir porter main forte à mon peuple ?

La voix était polaire et l'on discernait dans l'intonation une hostilité qu'il était difficile d'ignorer.

- Vous parlez au roi du Gondor ! intervint Faramir, outré.

Thranduil ne daigna pas même adresser un regard à celui qui venait de lui parler, il ne lâchait pas Aragorn des yeux et la défiance qu'il lisait dans son regard fit monter d'un cran son acrimonie.

_Il sait._

La voix de Galadriel... Ces deux mots, si simples et pourtant si lourds de sens, raisonnèrent un instant dans la tête du brun. Il les chassa en refusant d'écouter son cœur qui se contractait à cette simple évidence.

- Je ne réclame nul tribut, Majesté. Je viens épauler un ami qui fut mon compagnon d'armes et mon soutien pendant les jours sombres qui précédèrent la chute de l'Ennemi.

- Les elfes peuvent se défendre seuls, trancha l'elfe blond.

- Comme les nains d'Erebor, jadis ?

- De quel droit osez-vous nous comparer à cette race inférieure ?

La main de Galadriel se posa sur l'épaule du maître des lieux pour apaiser la colère bouillonnante qui teintait sa peau de porcelaine de quelques rougeurs.

- Mettez votre honneur de côté mon ami et acceptez l'aide qui vous est envoyée. Ayez la sagesse de penser à votre peuple.

_Et à votre fils._

La fin de la phrase n'avait pas été prononcée avec les mots mais loin d'apaiser le roi, elle sembla faire redoubler son animosité.

- Jamais je n'accepterai...

Il n'eut pas le loisir ni le temps d'achever sa pensée, Aragorn avait posé sa poigne ferme sur son bras et affrontait son regard avec une intensité telle qu'aucun mot supplémentaire ne put sortir des lèvres de l'elfe sylvain.

- Aucun souverain digne de ce nom ne met son ressenti personnel au-dessus de son devoir ! Vous avez le droit de douter de moi, vous avez le choix de refuser mon aide mais réfléchissez bien car je ne la proposerai pas deux fois !

Thandruil se dégagea de la prise de l'ancien rôdeur à la force bien supérieure aux simples hommes. Il porta un regard autour de lui et vit ce qu'il avait refusé de voir. Son peuple blessé. Diminué. Fatigué par une bataille qui n'en finissait pas. Il croisa les yeux de son fils et la tristesse qu'il y lut le déstabilisa un instant. Un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Galadriel acheva de faire retomber le ressentiment dont il venait de faire preuve.

- Soyez le bienvenu à Mirkwood, Seigneur Elessar. Vous et vos hommes y seront hébergés avec le respect qui vous est du.

Aragorn s'inclina légèrement, imité de Faramir et les elfes sylvains poussèrent de grands cris de joie devant l'aide providentielle qui leur venait de l'ouest. Dans la liesse générale, le regard acier de l'homme et celui bleu azur d'un elfe des bois s'accrochèrent en silence.

_**A suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Interlude

**Chapitre 5- Interlude**

* * *

- Vous n'auriez pas du venir.

Il faisait nuit à présent sur la forêt noire. La Lune perçait à peine l'épais brouillard qui régnait en ces lieux et ses éclats argentés donnaient une profondeur inhabituelle aux prunelles sombres de l'homme venu de la Terre du Milieu.

- Au contraire. J'aurais du le faire bien avant.

Le silence avait quelque chose de réconfortant. La pénombre renforçait cette sensation. Il leur semblait être seuls en cet instant, séparé du monde par ce cocon crépusculaire.

- Je veux dire. Vous savez. Votre place est à _ses_ côtés...

La phrase était lâchée. Celle qui pesait si lourdement sur le cœur de l'elfe qui se tenait près de lui. C'était si simple à dire. Et pourtant si difficile tout à la fois. Aragorn, assis au pied d'un Mallorne, chercha les yeux de son ami, mais la lune ne lui permettait pas de distinguer autre chose que les reflets or de ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Je ne le nierai pas, mais il en va autrement quand je vous sais en danger. Jamais je n'aurais pu vous abandonner, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné.

Il sembla à Legolas que sa respiration devenait plus difficile, que l'air était plus lourd.

- Il faut donc une guerre pour que nous soyons réunis ?

L'amertume était plus que perceptible. Le brun se redressa pour faire face à l'archer, plongeant l'acier des ses iris dans l'océan clair en face de lui. Ils étaient de taille égale mais si dissemblables pourtant. La grâce féline et élégante de la silhouette gracieuse mais robuste de l'elfe offrait un contraste évident avec la force et l'allure du souverain mortel dont le charisme envoûtant apportait quelque chose de sauvage à la noblesse de ses traits. L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, il n'aimait pas fuir.

- Mellon-nin, nous avons laissé se dresser entre nous une statue de silence et ce silence est plus cruel encore que tous les mensonges que nous aurions pu inventer.

- Estel...

- Tu as eu la force de partir, Legolas, j'ai eu la faiblesse de te laisser faire. Mais le temps n'est pas aux aveux, il nous faut garder la tête froide pour mener la bataille et libérer ta contrée. Après... Après il sera temps de parler.

Legolas se contenta de hocher la tête dans un geste machinal car en réalité, il ne contrôlait qu'à grand peine la confusion qui s'était emparée de tout son être. Nommer ce qu'il y avait entre eux était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire. Mais taire ces mots ne l'avait pas aider à trouver la paix et la sérénité de l'âme, toutes ces années loin de lui. Aragorn avait raison, il le savait. Le temps des mots viendrait. Et avec lui, sans doutes d'autres blessures. Mais peut-être seraient-elles plus douces alors que l'incertitude et les non-dits qui le rongeaient depuis si longtemps.

- Vous avez un plan ? demanda-t-il maladroitement pour changer de sujet.

Et comme le Dunedain le regardait avec une certaine hésitation, il s'empressa d'ajouter presque rougissant :

- ... en ce qui concerne la bataille.

Un sourire doux flotta sur les lèvres fines du roi des hommes.

- Le trône n'a rien enlevé de mes réflexes de rôdeur et je dirai même que je suis devenu plus fin stratège que dans mes plus jeunes années !

Un rire clair décontracta un instant les deux amis et il y eut comme un petit air d'autrefois dans cette trêve passagère. Ils discutèrent une partie de la nuit, libérés de ce poids sur leurs âmes qu'ils avaient décidé de remettre à plus tard.

* * *

Aragorn était un meneur né. Un capitaine. Tout comme il avait pris la tête de la compagnie autrefois lorsque Gandalf n'avait pas franchi la Moria, il s'exprimait devant les elfes de Mirkwood avec une assurance qui ne souffrait pas beaucoup d'objections. Il était convaincant et passionné. Et cette force était contagieuse. Il exposa ses propositions d'attaques sur plusieurs fronts, reléguant aux oubliettes la manie du roi Thranduil de n'agir que sur la défensive, persuadé de vivre dans une citadelle inviolable. Et même si ce guerrier-là était d'un brun profond qui n'existait pas dans la race elfique, même si son menton était couvert d'une barbe légère qu'aucun elfe n'expérimenterait jamais, il était pourtant reconnu comme l'un des leurs, sans contestation. Ou bien si. Un seul d'entre eux montrait une réticence marquée. Et pas le moindre.

A la fin de son discours, la main froide qui se posa sur son bras avait la même fermeté que celle dont il avait fait preuve la veille en incitant le souverain de Mirkwood à réfléchir avant d'agir. Et justement, cette main-là appartenait au roi en question.

Les deux souverains se jaugèrent un instant avant que l'éphèbe blond ne murmure doucement :

- Je vous sais gré de votre aide, mais promettez de partir dès qu'il sera temps.

L'homme du Gondor ne répondit pas, cherchant dans les prunelles froides et sans expression, une indication supplémentaire.

_Sait-il vraiment ?_

Le masque parut se fissurer un instant, l'expression s'adoucir l'espace d'une seconde.

- Legolas est mon fils unique. Ne pouvez-vous comprendre ? La rumeur dit pourtant que vous allez être père. Que souhaiteriez-vous pour votre enfant ? Qu'il soit condamné par les siens? Qu'il n'ait jamais d'héritier ? Je serai prêt à tout pour éviter cela au mien. Sans la moindre hésitation.

La menace ne porta pas. Aussi froidement qu'il le put, le mortel répondit :

- Je souhaiterais qu'il agisse comme son cœur le commande.

L'effet de la phrase fut immédiat. L'heure n'était plus à la confidence. L'animosité refaisait doucement surface.

- Le cœur ? Ce sont les émotions qui perdirent les vôtres lorsque votre ancêtre garda l'anneau unique pour lui, sans écouter son devoir.

- Je sais ce qu'est le devoir, répondit l'ancien rôdeur devenu Roi en contractant le poing.

- Alors souvenez-vous en lorsque le moment viendra.

Le visage de l'homme se rembrunit légèrement. Il se détourna pour rejoindre ses hommes pendant qu'un Prince Sylvain observait la scène de loin sans un mot mais avec une réelle appréhension dans le cœur.

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 7 - La pierre elfique

**NB : **_je suis en retard, désolée pour ceux qui ont la patience de suivre cetet fic. Un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner !_

**Chapitre 6 - La pierre elfique.**

* * *

Toutes les forces des alliés avaient été déployées pour mener une ultime attaque sur plusieurs fronts simultanés. Les elfes de la forêt noire. Ceux de la Lorien. Et les hommes venus de l'Ouest. La bataille tourna logiquement en leur faveur, surprenant l'Ennemi par son offensivité qui tranchait tant avec les manœuvres de repli habituelles du Roi Thandruil.

Malgré la victoire proche, Legolas commit pourtant l'erreur de baisser sa garde au plus mauvais moment. Son esprit n'était pas assez concentré sur le conflit, préoccupé par trop de choses à la fois et hanté en cet instant par la conversation surprise de loin entre Aragorn et son père.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsqu'il sentit la flèche se ficher dans sa poitrine, il eut l'impression immédiate que ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à inspirer l'air vital dont il avait besoin. Une sensation d'asphyxie terrible. Puis, doucement, l'oxygène providentiel commença à affluer à nouveau, indissociable d'une brûlure lancinante à mesure qu'il se frayait un chemin dans sa trachée.

Fort heureusement, ses réflexes étaient tellement ancrés dans ses gênes qu'il banda son arc quasiment instinctivement et décocha à son tour deux flèches qui emportèrent son ennemi sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

C'est après seulement qu'il regarda sa blessure. La pointe de l'arme était profondément enfoncée dans sa chair. Il l'arracha pourtant sans hésitation, malgré une légère plainte de douleur que ses lèvres ne purent réprimer. La scène avait pour lui quelque chose d'irréel. Peut-être se croyait-il invincible toutes ces années, ces siècles entiers, à passer à côté du danger...

Il savait à quoi était due sa perte. _Son esprit trop occupé à penser à Lui..._

La pointe de la flèche était noire. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose... L'évidence s'imposa à sa conscience avec un calme presque anormal.

_Une flèche de la Morgul. Empoisonnée. Le temps était compté. Cela se pouvait-il ?_

Le sang coula entre ses doigts crispés sur sa blessure. Si rouge et si clair en comparaison de la noirceur de l'arme.

_Pas maintenant.  
Pas avec tous ces mots sur le cœur.  
Pas avant de le revoir. De lui parler.  
Pas maintenant._

En une seconde, ses forces l'abandonnèrent au point de ne plus supporter le poids de son propre corps. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe de sa si précieuse forêt. La vue soudain trouble malgré ses efforts pour rester conscient. Avait-il appelé à l'aide? Il n'en était pas certain. Ses lèvres avaient bougé mais tout était si cotonneux autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait jurer de rien. La seule pensée cohérente dans son esprit résidait en deux mots.

_Pas mainte-nant !_

Il s'étonna de ne pas sentir son corps heurter le sol. Il n'eut pas conscience pour autant des deux bras fermes qui le retinrent dans sa chute. Ni des mots murmurés à son oreille. Des encouragements prodigués à voix basse. Enfin, il ne perçut pas non plus la peur et l'impuissance dans les yeux orageux qui se posèrent sur lui. Tout était devenu trop trouble. Trop flou.

- Lâchez-le !

L'homme, au chevet de l'elfe, ses doigts déjà maculés du sang de sa blessure, redressa la tête et rencontra le regard polaire du roi des elfes. Celui-ci avait revêtu une armure scintillante de Mithril , précaution que Legolas jugeait souvent futile, tellement la sensation de liberté lui était chère.

- Reculez-vous immédiatement !

La fureur était contenue mais la voix claquait comme un fouet dans le silence du lieu.

- Je peux le sauver ! protesta l'homme.

- Elessar... La pierre elfique. Le roi guérisseur...

Thranduil avait prononcé ces mots avec une sorte de sarcasme et un accent de fatalité.

- Je peux le sauver, répéta le mortel, plus vulnérable que jamais devant ce roi d'une race supérieure qui brillait dans le soleil de l'aube.

- Je préfère qu'il meure avec honneur, plutôt qu'il souille son nom et sa vie en transgressant un interdit.

Etait-ce la détresse ou bien la colère et la rancœur qui sortirent Aragorn de sa torpeur passagère? Difficile à dire, pourtant, il lâcha les mains de son ami, à présent inconscient, et se releva, bien droit, bien fier, les yeux flamboyants. Il posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

- Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire tant qu'il y a de l'espoir.

_Espoir_... Estel dans le langage des elfes. Thrandruil vit un affront supplémentaire dans le choix de ce mot. Il dégaina son arme, une épée finement ciselée, à coup sûr forgée par les elfes de Gondolin au premier âge.

Ils se lancèrent dans un duel, tous deux aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre et seul le bruit cristallin de ces deux lames nobles résonnait dans le bois tant leurs déplacements respectifs étaient furtifs. La force d'Anduril eut cependant rapidement raison de sa consœur. Aragorn était puissant et façonné pour le combat par des années de lutte contre les orques du Mordor. Mais ses mouvements furent pourtant arrêtés dans leur élan. Un bruit discret mais reconnaissable pour son ouïe de rôdeur. Celui d'un arc qui se bande.

Et à quelques pas d'eux, l'arc tendu mais tremblant d'Amridel. Elle avait armé son arme par réflexe et la flèche pointait en direction d'Aragorn. Mais la jeune elfe ne parvenait pas à lâcher Legolas des yeux, prostré, recroquevillé sur le sol, la main toujours contractée sur sa blessure.

- Abats-le ! ordonna le roi à la chevelure d'or.

Amridel tremblait toujours, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ces lieux, réalisant seulement que son ami se trouvait là, à terre, blessé et que son roi se battait à l'épée avec un homme venu de l'ouest pour les aider. Un ami de Legolas. Un ami proche dont il ne parlait qu'avec éloges.

- Abats-le, commanda à nouveau Thranduil.

L'homme n'avait pas abaissé son arme, la lumière de l'aube miroitait sur la flamme de l'ouest. Mais Amridel vit surtout le sang sur les mains d'Aragorn. Le sang de Legolas.

- Je peux l'aider ! protesta le seigneur de la Terre du Milieu, le profil droit, les yeux perçants dirigés droits dans ceux de la jeune femme.

La scène resta figée ainsi quelques secondes. Et puis... Et puis le murmure étouffé, un souffle si léger qu'ils ne l'auraient pas entendu si la tension du moment ne les avait pas ainsi immobilisés dans un silence pesant :

- Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Les doigts d'Amridel perdirent de leur détermination, l'arc lui glissa des mains, elle se jeta vers le Prince de Mirkwood à terre, les yeux voilés à peine visibles sous ses paupières qui semblaient faire un effort incommensurable pour parvenir à ne pas se clore.

- Legolas !

- Ava care*, Amridel, je t'en supplie.  
_(*ne fais pas ça)_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider quoi faire que les deux guerriers avaient repris leur duel. La frappe lourde d'Anduril s'abattit violemment sur l'épée du souverain elfe et la cassa nette en plein centre. Aragorn se rua sur son adversaire et le plaqua à terre de tout son poids.

- Une corde ! dicta-t-il !

Amridel hésita, terrifiée déjà, d'avoir manqué au commandement de son roi une première fois. Son regard se posa sur le visage blême de Legolas, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine désertée de la couleur de la vie. Elle détourna les yeux et détailla Aragorn. Son charisme, la résolution sans failles dans ses prunelles. Elle décida de lui faire confiance. Contre toute logique. Contre toute prudence. Comme au ralenti, elle détacha la fine corde elfique accrochée à son carquois. Elle entendit Thranduil gronder son prénom mais n'arrêta pas son geste. Elle lança la corde à l'étranger. L'étranger pour lequel, elle commettait un crime de trahison puni de mort. Elle l'aidait à mettre son propre roi hors d'état d'agir... Elle devait être folle. Folle d'imaginer que le souverain de Mirkwood voulait autre chose que la survie de son fils... Elle eut vaguement conscience toutefois d'avoir entendu une voix de femme dans sa tête, une voix qui disait "_fais confiance à ton cœur, suis ton instinct"_. Oui, elle devait être folle...

Sitôt le maître de ces bois ligoté à un arbre, Aragorn se précipita vers les deux autres elfes. Sa main s'arrêta sur le front brûlant de Legolas. Il attrapa les doigts d'Amridel, les posa sur la poitrine de son ami.

- Garde ta main comme ça, je reviens !

Elle tacha de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Thandruil de peur de réaliser la folie qu'elle était en train de commettre et elle s'évertua à contenir le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie.

- Amridel ! essaya le roi, faiblement, comme conscient que la roue avait tourné.

- Et s'il avait raison, Sire? S'il pouvait le guérir ? Il détient le savoir d'Elrond, il peut le guérir. Il peut le sauver !

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était passé de l'interrogation à l'affirmation mais le roi, lui, avait parfaitement perçu cette ferveur et, vaincu, il finit par se taire. Aragorn revint avec plusieurs herbes dont l'Athelas, l'herbe des rois reconnaissable à ses grandes feuilles blanches et son parfum entêtant. Il en fit une sorte de cataplasme qu'il appliqua sur la blessure. Cette mauvaise herbe n'avait de propriété médicinale que dans les mains des descendants Númenor dont Aragorn était le seul héritier.

- Pars quérir Galadriel, dit-il enfin, alors qu'Amridel avait les yeux rivés sur le front brûlant de Legolas.

Aragorn avait une autorité naturelle. Elle marqua une pause, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre à l'idée de laisser son ami seul, dans cet état critique, avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'exécuta finalement.

Quand il fut sûr que l'état de Legolas n'empirerait pas, Aragorn se leva et se dirigea vers Thandruil. Celui-ci le regarda avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait, refusant de plier face à l'orage incandescent des prunelles de l'ancien rôdeur.

- Je ne faisais que protéger mon fils. De vous.

- Au point de le laisser mourir?

- Vous êtes prompt à me juger mais la mort est peut-être plus douce pour lui que les années qu'il a passé seul loin de vous.

Aragorn baissa la tête, touché.

- Pardonnez-lui. Pardonnez à son amie de m'avoir aidée. Et je partirai.

La glace des yeux de l'elfe blond tint bon face à la braise de ceux du roi du Gondor.

- Marché conclu.

_**A suivre.**_


End file.
